Mala memoria
by IchigoNamiTomie
Summary: Sakura desaparece de Konoha por mucho tiempo sin querer la dan por muerta ¿Pero que pasa cuando ella aparece de nuevo y no estaba muerta? Un secuestro y el amor forzado ¿Lo soportara?


Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen por que si lo hisieran seria como Higurashi no naku koro ni donde todos se matan y aparecen para martarse otra vez la siguiente mañana n.n

Había pasado un año ya de la desaparición de Sakura como justo en ese tiempo se encontraron muchas mujeres ninjas asesinadas brutalmente, una era joven y tenia la misma edad de Sakura pero había quedado irreconocible ,todos dieron por echo que ella era Sakura y con mucho dolor todos enterraron su recuerdo un año después de su muerte todos sus amigos ,compañero y maestros fueron a rendirle honor a su memoria pero entre todos tres destacaban por que cuando todos se habían retirado ellos seguían frente ala tumba de el presunto cadáver de su amiga

Una chica peli azul no podía contener el llanto y el mismo la debilito y hiso que cayera de rodillas frente ala tumba. - No puede ser posible era tan joven le quedaban tantas cosas por hacer ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella-

Basta Hinata –dijo su novio tomándola por la cintura y levantándola a todos nos duele su muerte pero creo que es hora de superarlo ,dijo el pelinegro en un tono lastimarte el también lo sentía mucho pero de ninguna manera iba a demostrarlo y menos frente a sus dos amigos que estaban inconsolables

-Vamos Sasuke déjala desahogarse o le hará mal –comento el rubio mientras unas cuantas lagrimas rodaban de su cara

La gente nos mira raro me parece que ya es hora de irnos

¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos un poco más?

Por que ya es tarde y el clima esta feo empezara a llover en cualquier momento y tu no has comido nada –comento preocupado-

Sasuke tiene razón Hinata será mejor que ustedes vallan a comer yo solo le acomodare sus flores y me iré a casa

¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros? –Pregunto cálidamente preocupada por la persona que antes le robaba todos sus pensamientos-

No tengo un plato de rameen esperándome en casa y prefiero estar solo así que por favor vallase no es que me valla a ir nos veremos luego –dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa ala Hyuga

-Ambos asintieron y se retiraron el Uchiha abrazo a su novia y ambos su fueron tristes a casa de el a comer algo no iba a dejar a su novia sola y sintiéndose tan mal-

Naruto los vio alejándose poco a poco le costaba admitirlo pero le ardía le sangre de solo verlos juntos no podía soportar ver a su Hinata con su mejor amigo y todo por no haber actuado rápido aun no entendí como a Sasuke le hubiese llegado amor por Hinata siendo tan diferentes como pudo olvidarlo y remplazarlo tan rápido odiaba verlos juntos pero por el cariño que les tenia no podía hacer nada se sentía tan frustrado

Perdóname Sakura chan de seguro que a ti igual te molestaría ver a Sasuke con alguien mas ¿no es así? -dijo melancólicamente- pero que estupideces digo de seguro tu estarías feliz de verlos juntos siendo tan buena amiga ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Si tan solo te pudiera ver una vez mas no sabes las cosas que te diría se hace tarde y no quiero irme pero supongo que debo dejarte descansar pero no te preocupes que volveré y te traeré otro arreglo de flores te lo prometo –acomodo las ultimas flores que había y poco a poco se fue retirando como tratando de que el tiempo pasara mas lento-

-Mientras tanto en un lugar bastante alejado de lo que estaban ellos en una casa enorme se encontraba una joven arreglando su cabello frente a un espejo-

¿No comprendo por que te arreglas tanto? Si por naturaleza eres hermosa –le dijo el pelirrojo a su novia mientras la veía de arriba abajo estaba usando un vestido rojo se había dejado suelto el cabello y no podía dejar de verle con lujuria, con deseos de tenerla parecía que con cada mirada estuviera consumiendo cada parte de su cuerpo-

Deja de mirarme así me incomoda mucho -dijo una pelirosa cubriendo su cuerpo como si estuviese desnuda-

Tan solo iremos a una exhibición de arte y aunque te arregles tanto llegaremos hay cuando sea tarde tu cabello se arruinara en el camino –le dijo para molestarla

No es solo una exhibición de arte es tu exhibición de arte -dijo ella odiaba que fuera tan modesto

Bien bueno apúrate te esperare en el auto –salió el chico un poco aburrido le fastidiaba el tiempo que tardaba su novia en arreglarse pero debía admitir que quedaba muy hermosa así que lo aguantaba –suspiro por un momento- ¿Ya ha pasado un año desde ese accidente no? –Se platicaba así mismo mientras recordaba-.

-Flash Back-

El chico pelirrojo estaba saliendo de la exhibición de arte de uno de sus amigos por que ya había visto todos los cuadros y estaba a reventar de gente así que solo paso a salir y felicitar a su talentoso amigo

No mientas te vas por que te da envidia –dijo un rubio tratando de molestar a su amigo

Calla yo no he presentado nada de mi arte por que probablemente ala gente le gustaría mas que el tuyo y arruinaría tu exhibición –contesto retadoramente

Ha si pues en la próxima exhibición que te parece mostrar tu arte tu –le comento con felicidad que mejor que compartir con su amigo algo así

Me parece muy bien pero no llores cuando te gane fans y fama

Ya veremos si no es que tengo que tirar tu arte por ser tan malo

Así será entonces es un reto –le dio la mano así sellándolo- bueno como ya te había dicho mejor me voy estoy muy cansado, tengo hambre y sueño y para colmo no pude comer aquí nada la comida gratis se la acabaron los demás - comento molesto

Bien te veré después ve con cuidado

Y así el chico se retiro trato de parar un carro la verdad es que le daba bastante flojera caminar hasta su casa y estaba demasiado cansado pero ningún carro quiso llevarlo y se acercaba una tormenta así que decidió con las ultimas fuerzas que tenia correr lo mas rápido que podía al faltarle solo unas cuantas calles se topo con algo extraño justo cuando estaba atravesando un parque casi enterrada por las hojas de un árbol se encontraba una chica inconsciente el se acerco y quito todo lo que la cubría pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba muy lastimada y de seguro se había caído por hay por que en la cabeza tenia bastante sangre la movió delicadamente para ver si recuperaba el conocimiento pero no fue así por lo que desidia llevarla a su casa

¿Qué hago? –se preguntaba desesperado al no tener ni idea de cómo actuar ya se , dijo y saco alcohol y gasas poco a poco fue curando toda herida que tuviera la pelirosa pero ni así reaccionaba debió golpearse demasiado fuerte pensó será mejor llamarle a un medico pero antes de tomar el teléfono pensó y si piensan que yo se lo hice no mejor tratare de curarla yo pobre hasta fiebre tiene –dijo tocándole su frente esta muy caliente y esta toda sucia y si la baño quizá se le baje la fiebre, pero no yo no puedo , no pero tengo que poder y si le pasa algo no lo permitiré tengo que hacerlo y así con su mano nervios le quito de encima primero la capa blanca que tenia y la cubría del frio estaba toda sucia llena de polvo así que la tiro al piso al igual que sus guantes negros y hay venia la parte difícil su blusa era sin manga y mas arriba del pecho la blusa tenia un cierre su mano había comenzado a temblar y así bajo el cierre y le quito la blusa pero no quise ver nada así que fijo su vista en el suelo mientras del mismo modo quito su pequeña falda y por debajo de ella quito el short que venia con no podía mas tenia curiosidad de verla así que dejo de fijar la vista del piso y observo el cuerpo de la chica que aunque lastimado aun se veía bien sus curvas su palidez lo volvían loco yo yo no no debo desviarme debo de darte un baño o la fiebre hará que te pongas peor y así con un poco de perversión pero mas que nada preocupación le quito la ropa interior y rápidamente la metió a la tina mientras habría el agua no podía negarle esto le era excitante al cargarla y rosar su cuerpo desnudo tuvo que sofocar sus deseos de aprovechar y no le ayudaba nada que ahora que el agua la había limpiado hubiera podido ver su angelical cara todo en ella perfecto pensó mientras limpiaba poco a poco su cuerpo al sentir esto la pelirosa abrió los asustada

¿Qué que rayos haces? –dijo mientras de la sorpresa brincaba tratando de pararse pero fallo y se resbalo -

No por favor no te alteres pue…. Puedo explicarle

Explícate ahora mismo –dijo ella cubriendo con sus manos sus pechos y cruzando sus piernas-

Yo yo y así le comento todo sobre como la había encontrado y por que la estaba lavando

Ehh? Yo lo siento muchas gracias por ayudarme comento la chica más calmada

Pero bueno si tu te sientes incomoda puedo hablar con tu familia o alguien para que pase a buscarte –dijo pero en realidad no pensaba así de echo quería que se quedara con el-

¿Familia?

¿Si o es que acaso no tienes familia?

Yo yo no recuerdo tener algún familiar –le contesto alterada-

¿Amigos quizá?

No no recuerdo tener amigos yo no recuerdo nada –confeso mientras su cuerpo de pronto comenzaba a temblar y sus ojos mostraban ya sus lágrimas inundándolos-

Ante esto el –la abrazo aunque su ropa se mojara un poco- pero tranquila ¿Recuerdas quien eres?

No –confeso aun llorando- yo no recuerdo nada ,no recuerdo a nadie y tengo mucho miedo le dijo aun sollozando mientras quito sus manos de sus senos y abrazo al pelirrojo con fuerza-

Ya basta tranquila no tienes de que preocuparte yo me hare cargo de ti lo prometo y desde ese día su vida no volvió a ser la misma al principio la escondió de cualquier otra persona lo primero que hiso fue comprarle ropa pero eso se le hiso fácil en acepción de cuando era interior y la gente lo miraba como si fuera un enfermo, como no sabia su nombre decidió llamarla Sakura al parecer ala chica le gustaba el nombre y a el se le hacia lindo en ella ,luego ya que ella no quería compartir una cama con el le tubo que adornar el cuarto de huéspedes y hacer todo lo posible para que no recordara nada sabia que si recordaba podría abandonarlo pensó preocupado

La chica llevaba hay tres minutos viéndolo solo pensando tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que ella esta hay Sasori ¿te ocurre algo?

No no –dijo saliendo y abriéndola la puerta- deben ser mis nervios como es mi primer exhibición –alego el le cerro la puerta y regreso al auto-

No tienes por que estarlo de seguro a toda la gente le va a gustar tu trabajo

¿Enserio lo crees? –Pregunto regalándole una corta sonrisa-

Si vas a ver que a todos les gusta ¿Por cierto hasta donde es?

Pues es en Konoha esta a unas horas de aquí así que si te quieres dormir mientras tanto

No para nada no dejare que mi cabello se arruine

Pero que exagerada eres –dijo y comenzó su largo viaje-

-Mientras en Konoha dos hermanos estaban discutiendo-

No iré a ese evento todos ellos son aburridos –dijo seguro el menor

Ira tu novia y ira Naruto no crees que al menos por ellos deberías ir o es que acaso no te darían celos que fueran ellos dos juntos

El chico lo pensó por un momento en realidad si le molestaría pero no mucho el quería Hinata pero no lograba llegar a sentir celos por ella- Bien iré pero este tipo de eventos me aburren –dijo levantándose

¿Iras así? –Dijo retándolo- es una exhibición no vas de bar

No los bares son divertidos si así iré no molestes –salió azotando la puerta y fue camino a casa de Hinata pero no tuvo que ir mucho por que la encontró enseguida pues venia platicando con Naruto-

Sasuke pensé que no irías -comento sorprendida la chica-

Yo pensé lo mismo –dijo Naruto con un tono un poco triste esta ida ala exhibición le podía servir como oportunidad

Pues cambie de opinión pero no es que me muera de ganas de ir

Pero si dicen que la exhibición es muy buena

Si yo también lo he escuchado se presentan Deidara y Sasori –agrego el rubio-

Si los conozco a los dos son amigos y compañeros de mi hermano es justo por eso que no quiero ir se me hacen tan insoportables como el –agrego con todo de fastidio-

De seguro te gustara su arte –dijo la chica para luego tomarlo del brazo- vamos

Si ya se nos hace tarde –vio ala pareja molesto y los 3 se fueron ala exhibición a paso rápido al llegar vieron cada obra con determina miento realmente era fantásticas-

Mientras tanto la pelirosa y el pelirrojo llevaron ala exhibición apurados y ambos muy entusiasmados

¿Este lugar es muy bonito no crees? –dijo la chica emocionada pero que era este lugar al solo estar hay le entraba una extraña sensación

Te gusta a mi me parece mejor donde vivimos -agrego el-

Bien bien yo solo lo decía no es para que te pongas ala defensiva –

No estoy ala defensiva se nos esta haciendo tarde así que por que no entramos -ella asintió y entraron-

Quiero ver como acomodaron todo –comento la chica entusiasmada-

No podemos tengo que quedarme a las preguntas de la gente y tengo que ir a ver a Deidara

Pero yo yo quiero ver toda la exhibición –contesto la chica suplicantemente-

No -sentencio-

Por favor por favor te veré en cuanto termine de recorrerla –lo miro con ojos lastimosos-

Esta bien pero no tardes mucho sabes lo preocupado que me pongo y por favor trata de estar a mi vista –suspiro-

Si no te preocupes te veré luego -de inmediato casi casi corrió como niña fue viendo obra tras obra pero había algo que le incomodaba cuando iba caminando hubo gente que le miro asustada y hasta exclamada oh por dios no puede ser verdad tenia muchas miradas sobre ella y comenzó a sentir que algo no estaba bien se puso demasiado incomoda así que avanzo mas rápido apenas apreciando las cosas quería encontrar a Sasori quería irse tenia miedo

Naruto deja de tocar eso si lo llegas a tirar te lo cobraran –el Uchiha estaba fastidiado-

Naruto kun ten cuidad…. –se escucho un crach y Naruto estaba perdido-

Oh rayos que hago que hago –pregunto desesperado mientras recogía todo lo que podía-

Iré por una escoba o algo –dijo la chica tímida y asustada apresurándose para que no se causara más problema-

Espera Hinata yo te acompaña….-dijo pero fue interrumpido por una chica que iba corriendo y se tropezó con el ambos cayeron al piso

Oye deberías fijarte esto es una exhibición no un parque –dijo apenas reaccionando-

Perdón perdón pero tengo prisa por irme –se iba a levantar para irse pero el la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo con el-

Tu no te vas de aquí hasta que me ofrezcas una disculpa – agrego el chico reaccionando y al hacerlo la noto era idéntica a se quedo mudo y solo la mira su misma cura su mismo cuerpo su mismo color de cabello ¿Pero como Sakura esta muerta? Se quedo impactado

Oye suéltame que rayos te pasa Sasori Sasori –grito la asustada chica mientras forcejeaba con el pero fue en vano el solo la agarraba mas fuerte y no dejaba de observarla

El rubio al escuchar los gritos salió a ver de que se trataba y al momento se congelo pero luego como reacción dijo ¿Sa… Sakura?

Si ¿Qué quieres como sabes mi nombre? Sasori Sasori –grito con más fuerza-

Pero fue en vano ya que el Uchiha no la dejaría ir necesitaba explicaciones cállate .le cubrió la boca con el otro brazo ahora mismo me vas a explicar que esta pasando ¿Por qué rayos le gritas a ese tipo?

Pero enseguida el pelirrojo llevo alterado ¿Qué ha pasado? Suelta en este mismo momento a mi novia o llamara a seguridad exigió el muy enojado al ver esa escena

Continuara

Por favor dejen comentarios se los agradeceria mucho y si tienen alguna idea o quieren que algo pase diganmelo por favor n.n


End file.
